Apple Cinnamon
by wecouldbe
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi try out a new flavor of lube that has exactly 0.5% to do with the rest of this filth.
This is for Princess Noodle xoxo

* * *

"Hajime… Hajime…"

Hajime pressed his tongue deeper into Tooru's puckered hole, holding the younger man's knees apart to allow him better access.

Above him, Tooru bit into his knuckles, unsuccessfully silencing himself. His whimpers were throaty, guttural sounds, a familiar soundtrack that always accompanied their lovemaking. Tooru cried out especially loudly when Hajime flattened his tongue and licked at his entrance, indulging himself in the apple and cinnamon flavored lubricant.

Hajime glanced up when Tooru's cries became less muffled, watching the way his pink-faced boyfriend clutched his chest, running the pads of his fingers over his nipples before fisting at his pecs and finally down his ribs before settling in Hajime's hair. In return, Hajime lapped at him greedily.

" _Hajime_!" Tooru cooed, the loudest he'd been all night. His short nails dug into Hajime's scalp, pulling his hair tightly as he arched his back off the bed and pressed his ass firmly against his boyfriend's face. "Oh _god_ , don't stop."

"Okay," Hajime said, pulling away abruptly, leaving Tooru flushed and confused. He got up from the bed, fiddling with something inside the nightstand, not bothering to look up when Tooru let out an annoyed whine.

"You always do this," Tooru complained, lazily stroking his length. It was still a little wet from when Hajime had had his mouth wrapped around him a few moments before.

"You get annoying when you cum too early," Hajime countered, focusing on rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. He had learned the precise amount of lube years ago, but he was always careful: too little and Tooru couldn't bear it, while too much meant Tooru couldn't feel anything.

Tooru hummed. "You don't need that," he said, referring to the condom. "I'm good to go."

"You're not the one who cleans up afterwards, Pillow Princess." Hajime climbed back onto the bed, hovering over Tooru and giving him a deeper kiss than originally intended. Tooru's tongue poked against his as they each tilted their heads to the side, sighing into the kiss.

They pulled apart with a loud suction noise, pressing their foreheads together. "You taste like apple cinnamon," Tooru said with a smile.

"It's new," Hajime said, lowering himself completely over Tooru and placing a hand in his soft hair. "I think I'll keep it around for a while."

Tooru wrapped his arms around Hajime in response, resting one on the nape of his neck while the other cradled the firm slope of his ass. "Hm," Tooru hummed again, wiggling slightly. "Fuck me, Hajime."

Hajime rutted against Tooru a few times before guiding himself into his loosened entrance, earning a sigh from his boyfriend. He didn't bother with waiting, instead immediately beginning a steady, if not slightly rough, rate. Hajime knew better than anyone, though, that Tooru could take it.

Hajime sighed into Tooru's neck, letting himself get lost in the feeling. Tooru was warm and rough, solid underneath him. He'd always been the perfect size to cradle and envelop, the perfect ratio of muscle to fat. As Tooru whimpered beneath him, taking the lobe of Hajime's ear between his teeth and wrapping his legs around his torso, Hajime couldn't help but feel a surge of affection. He felt embarrassed, in a way, bashful enough to press his face further into Tooru's neck and fuck him harder.

"Hajime," Tooru said breathlessly, nails scraping against the nape of his lover's neck. "Hajime, please."

He pulled out wordlessly and sat back while Tooru followed blindly. Tooru straddled him, realigning himself with Hajime's length hastily and pressing one hand against Hajime's sturdy chest to support himself as he began to move. Hajime wrapped two arms around his boyfriend's hips, moving with him in tandem, rough and fast.

"Oh, God," Tooru groaned, letting his head fall forward as he began to stroke his own length erratically. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…"

Hajime groaned lowly and pressed harder into him, pressing his feet flat on the mattress to give himself better leverage. His fingers dug into Tooru's hips, leaving white marks.

"Come on, Hajime," Tooru said loudly, moving his hand further up Hajime's chest until warm fingers pressed firmly against his collarbone. He slumped forward and pumped himself hard and fast, semen pouring from his cock and over his hand.

Hajime slowed down despite himself, letting Tooru catch his breath, but Tooru was quick to change positions again. He pulled himself away, crawling down Hajime's body until he was face to face with his length.

"I won't last long," Hajime warned, moving Tooru's bangs from his eyes.

"I want to blow you without this on," Tooru said in response, pulling the condom off and tossing it aside. He immediately went to work, wrapping his tongue around Hajime's painfully hard length. Wet sounds followed, prompting Hajime to close his eyes and lose himself in the feeling. He curled his fingers around Tooru's hair, pulling when he felt himself reach his orgasm.

Tooru kept sucking, though, and when Hajime opened his eyes he saw thick drops of his cum slide slowly down his cock, aided by Tooru's spit. Tooru was still hot and wet on him, guiding him through the explosive feeling. When he finally pulled off, the corners of his mouth were dotted with semen.

Hajime wiped it away lazily, smiling down softly at his boyfriend. "I love you," he said, tucking Tooru's hair behind his ear.

Tooru smiled back softly, resting his chin on Hajime's stomach. "You're just saying that because I made you cum."

"You're right."

Tooru smiled again, taking Hajime's hand and kissing his knuckles. "I love you too."

* * *

wow i love to sin first thing in the morning

thanks for reading! i hope you liked it!

find me on tumblr: anotherdumbanimeblog


End file.
